Memories
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: What was really going through Michaels head when he sacrificed himself for the woman he loves and his unborn child? How did Sara cope with losing the man she loves? What happens when he turns up out of nowhere seven years later?
1. Michaels sacrifice

**Hello! i'm back this idea just came to me and well, even though I watched the last episode of prison break almost a week ago, it still hurts. 'The final break' didn't help what so ever. It just added more fuel to the flame. But Michaels video to Sara and Linc is what did me I cried for like an hour. Even though he's not actually dead, it still hurt a lot.**

 **Anyway, I've not quite decided if I'm going to make this a short story or leave it as a one shot or make a separate story on how I think Season 5 should go. So, enjoy this anyway! :)**

* * *

"One of us has to open the door and one of us has to stay behind to unlock it" Michael said as he started fiddling around with the wires.

"So I'll leave the door open for you Michael." Sara insisted, not quite getting the point.

"No you don't understand.. Only one of us is leaving." Michael explained facing the woman he loves. Realisation draw on Sara's face. No. She can't leave him behind.

"Michael I'm not leaving without you! There has got to be another way!" Sara exclaimed horrified.

"There isn't this is the only way." Michael answered as he started fiddling around.

"Michael!" Sara shouted, pleading for him to stop. "I can't let you do this."

"Sara, your taking a piece of me with you. Take care of our child." Michael said but it barely came out as a whisper. Turning to face her once again, and almost grabbing her stomach and massaging it lightly.

"You'll die.." Sara trailed off as she hugged the only man she's ever truly loved.

"And you'll die if I don't do this. They'll take our child away from you, from us. You don't deserve to be here. You didn't do anything." Michael replied, cupping her face in his hands and giving her one final kiss, to which she gave back before pulling away. "I love you." He whispered before letting go.

"I'll always love you." Sara said back as they both heard banging coming from upstairs. The guards. They were close.

"You've got to go." Michael said taking one last look at her. By this point she was crying but she nodded making her way back to the door. Michael turned to face the wires sighing, he started fiddling around once again. Even if he survived this, he wouldn't get a chance to meet his child. After all he was dying anyway. Smiling as some memories popped into his head, some of which he'll never forget and take to his grave.

* * *

"Hello, I'm doctor Tancredi, I'll be your doctor throughout the duration of your sentence..."

"Scofield, Michael Scofield." Michael said, cutting her off from her induction, with a smile on his face.

"Right." Sara said, laughing a little. "So by my records you have type 1 diabetes, is that true?" She asked, looking up at the blue eyed man.

"It is." Michael replied as the doctor started fiddling around, getting a needle and the insulin. "May I ask, why do you need to ask, I am after all, the one who wrote it down on my medical notes."

"Just procedure, Scofield. Just to check there are no mistakes." Sara said, returning to him and started rolling up his sleeve.

"Michael. Please, call me Michael." Michael insisted. "Scofield, Mr. Scofield or whatever else you could call me, just makes it sound too formal and I'd love to 'make nice' with you." He then added, using finger quotes over make nice and chuckling slightly.

"Okay, if I'm calling you Michael, your calling me Sara." Sara replied, with a slight smile on her face as she inserted the needle in his arm and inserted the insulin into his body. Silence came across the room for a brief moment. It wasn't awkward, it was nice.

"Be the change you want to see in the world." Michael suddenly said and Sara looked at him shocked. "What?"

"It's just that.. That was my senior quote." Sara said laughing slightly as she rolled down the sleeve.

"That was you? This whole time I thought it was Ghandi!" Michael exclaimed laughing, causing Sara to laugh more. "I guess we found out mutual ground.. Lame Ghandi quotes." He then added hopping off the bed, winking at her.

"Michael, I'll see you tomorrow." Sara said with a smile, no not a fake smile like the ones she's been wearing for god knows how long, a real smile.

"He's cute." A voice said, knocking her out of her train of thought. Her co-worker, Katie

"He's an inmate." Sara pointed out to her, he is though.

"It doesn't change the fact he's cute, inmate is just a word. Besides, he's got a nice ass. Don't deny it, because we both know that." Katie explained.

"Katie!" Sara said horrified.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you whilst he was in there." Katie pointed out and Sara blushed slightly.

"Yeah well him and every other inmate in here." Sara said before turning round to do her duties. Unknown by them, Michael heard every word to that conversation which caused him to smirk a little.

* * *

"What's with the flowers, someone got a secret admirer?" Michael said, sitting on the hospital bed.

"No.. They're from my father. It's my birthday." Sara answered, sighing in the process.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Ooh birthdays aren't usually a sore subject unless the person is feeling their age. What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"I'm 29 years old, and my father has seen me on 6 out of 29 birthdays. He sends flowers which usually end up dead in the bin the next week." Sara explained giving him the insulin shot.

"Oh."

That night he spent the majority of it making a little origami rose for the doctor. Smiling, finally satisfied, he left it on the side as he dosed off into sleep. The following day, when he went for his insulin shot, he saw the flowers in the bin. As he left the room he left the little Rose on top of the notes she had, so he knows she'll see it and when he went in the day after he was surprised to see it still there.

"You kept it." Michael said, with a smile on his face, referring to his Rose he made her.

"Well what can I say, I keep things. I'm a hoarder." Sara answered.

"Yeah, all this clutter, it's embarrassing." Michael said, jokingly as he looked around.

"If you think this is bad, you should see my apartment." Sara said, not really realising to what came out of her mouth.

"Woah we've not even had our first date yet, and you're already inviting me into your apartment." Michael said before chuckling slightly. He already promised her a date, back when he had two of his toes chopped off. "I thought you were a nice girl."

"We both know nice girls finish last."

* * *

Waiting around at a train station was killing him. He was a wanted criminal for crying out loud and all he really wanted was to see Sara and he couldn't even do that yet because her fucking train is late. He doesn't even know if she's even going to be on the train. She did leave him back in Gila, and even though she said she wouldn't of made it to the hospital on time, he still would have waited for her

"Chill Michael, she'll be here. You said yourself she wanted to come to the hospital to meet you." Lincoln said, reassuring him.

"But what if she was just saying that? What if she's bringing the authorities with her to hand us back in? She was the one to let us out, but what if she realises she made a mistake? I can't go back there Lincoln and I can't let you go back. Now that I have you again properly for the first time in three years, I can't lose you." Michael explained and Lincoln just sighed.

"Bro, if she feels half as much for you as you do for her, she wouldn't do that." Lincoln said as the train pulled up. As the doors opened, Sara came rushing out and Michael swore his heart skipped a beat. She's here. Wasting no time he just rushed to her and picked her up in a hug.

"I missed you." Michael simply said putting her down and she smiled before going over to Lincoln, hugging him as well.

"Nice to see you Lincoln." She simply said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too doc." Lincoln said.

"There's something you should know.. We're working with someone." Michael said once the introductions where done. "Help us clear our names, or so he says."

"Ok.." Sara said, before stopping in her tracks as she saw Kellerman. The memories came flooding back. Oh dear.

* * *

"Sara?" Michael asked through the door, for what felt like the millionth time.

"Come in." Sara replied and Michael sighed in relief as he opens the door to see her crying, sitting on the wash basin of the bathroom.

"Hey you okay?" Michael asked, sitting next to her.

"I just tried to kill a man, what is with me?" Sara said as she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"That is why I stopped you. You can't kill a person, you don't have it in you." Michael said as he rubbed her back.

"Michael.. I want you to know I was coming back for you that day, in Gila before..." She trailed of and Michael sighed.

"I know. It's okay." He said, kissing the top of her head and she pulled away from the hug to gain a look at him.

"Michael... There's one more thing I want you to know." Sara said, taking a deep breath, knowing that the male was watching her every move. "The first thing they say to you when you take the job is to.. Uh.. Never fall in love with an inmate..." She trailed off, giving him a knowing glance. He just smiled slightly before resting his hand on her cheek before capturing her lips with his own. It was soft and sweet at first, like they both knew what they wanted but they were too shy to do anything else. Eventually, Michael broke apart hopping off the wash basin and standing right I front of her, needing more closeness. Cupping her head I her hands, he kissed her again. This time with more force but also with more.. love.

* * *

Seeing her again for the first time in what felt like ages, it felt like years for him. But being in Sona will do that to a man. He just couldn't believe his eyes. She's not dead, she's very much alive and breathing. Deciding he wasn't believing his eyes, he rushed to her and hugged her so tight, but not too tight she couldn't breathe. Afraid that she'll break or disappear if he let her go. He felt her tears on his shoulder but he doesn't care about that. All he cares about is the woman in his arms and he wasn't going to let her out his sight. Not for a long time.

"Michael, what do we do now?" Sara asked, as they were cuddling in bed.

"I don't know.. All I know is how much I love you." Michael answered and she just smiled. "Oh you forgot something in Panama." He then added breaking from the cuddle and shuffling around to get to his bag. Pulling out the paper rose he made her and giving it to her and she smiled.

"You went back for this?" Sara asked, laughing slightly.

"No, L.J found it and gave it too me. Said he found it in the room you two were in." Michael explained. Putting the rose on the bed side table she leaned up to kiss him, which he gladly kissed back. Pulling her closer to him, Michael groaned as he pulled her close, needing more. She obliged. Needless to say, that was the night that their little miracle was made.

* * *

Michael sighed as he looked around the hospital. He hated hospitals. He couldn't stand the smell of them, or the fact there were sick people that needed more attention. He's fine. He just fainted and the headaches were just out of dehydration. Nosebleeds weren't anything to be afraid off. Everyone gets them. It doesn't mean that he's dying... Right?

"I needed to make sure I could get access to your notes." A voice said snapping him out his train of thoughts. Sara. The most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. "So I uh, I told them I was your wife." She then added laughing slightly and Michael smirked to him self. 'Sara Scofield.' Some day.

"Huh. Has a nice ring to it." Michael replied and Sara smiled more. "Someday, when all this is over, we'll have our own little family." He then added pulling her into his side , earning a wide smile off Sara. Sure their lives weren't exactly normal but she was ok with that as she was with the man she lives more than anything in the world.

* * *

Michael smiled at the memories. Sure there was some he wasn't proud of. Heck the first part of their relationship was based on a lie. But she still loved him and vice versa. Taking a deep breath, knowing that the end is close he thought of Sara and their family and how much he knows Lincoln will take care of her and his little nephew or niece and he realised something. Even though he's not going to be there in person to look after their family, he will always find a way to make sure they live a long happy life. With that thought in mind, he crossed the two beams together which caused an explosion which unlocked the doors so his wife, and his child, could get out and to safety. That was when the room went black.

* * *

 **So uh yeah. This is what happens when I get bored.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you'd like a follow up :)**


	2. So NOT over him

**so here's the second part of memories. I've decided to make it a three part story. Hopefully the third part won't be very long until it's posted.**

 **This part is about how Sara's coping throughout the years between Michaels death and seeing him again.**

 **As always, enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"I can't really imagine a world where it's like 'yeah that guy I'm over him" -Sarah Callies_

* * *

Every year on the anniversary, she goes to his grave. Every year she tells herself that she has moved on. That she's happy she's free. There isn't a day where she doesn't think of him. He was after all the only guy she truly loved, despite everything that happened in the beginning. All the lies he told. Once the anger simmered down, she understood why he did it. It was for his brother, too save his life. Sure, she had her whole livelihood (she eventually got her medical licence back from no other then Kellerman) stripped away from her after she left that damn door open. But you know what? She doesn't regret it, and she would do it all over again.

If the ending turned out to be better. If she got her shot to live a normal happy life. Everyone else did, why shouldn't she?

Oh right. Because he died saving her. For a while she wanted to hate him. Hate him for sacrificing himself to save her. Hate him for leaving her a widow just days after they said 'I do.' Most importantly, hate him for leaving her a single mother. She tried so hard. She wanted to focus on the bad things he did too her. Focus that he used her to aid his escape from Fox River. As nice as Michael and Lincoln are.. And of course, Sucre, she helped him put T-bag and Abruzzi back on the streets. Focus on the fact that he made her turn too drugs (and nearly killing herself in the process) because she couldn't handle it. Focus on all the lies he told.. But it never worked. She only hated herself for wanting to hate him. While Michael Scofield was an ex convict, she did date some pretty messed up people before him. He was the nicest and the best guy she had been with. While she wouldn't let herself be with him at first, in fear that he would hurt her (not intentionally of course), she let herself go and she never felt better for it. Until he left her.

For days, Sara wouldn't eat after Michaels death. While she knew it wasn't good for the baby, she just didn't care. She didn't want to live in a world without him. If it wasn't for Lincoln bursting into her flat one day to see her passed out on the floor, she probably would be with him again now. But someone was looking out for her, and her child.. It was a miracle that it survived on the lack of nutrients it was getting. Lincoln insisted, well demanded, that Sara move in with him, Sofia and L.J for a while. He'd tell her that Michael wouldn't want her to be like she was. After all, the baby was the only thing that they had of Michael left.

Well that and the blasted video, all the origami that he made for her, for them, and an oversized old shirt of his. She wanted more of his stuff, but because they never really had much of a chance to settle down, she doesn't and that hurts more. Never the less, she appreciated the stuff that she did have. It was better than nothing. She kept it all in a small box in her closet. Only got it all out when she felt lonely, which was quite frequently to begin with. Until her baby was born. Little Michael Jr. Of course, she felt lost without her bump to begin with. It felt like she was losing her remaining piece of him. Knowing she can't protect him now he's exposed to the world. But she will do her hardest to protect him from everything life throws at him.

She felt complete then and Sara finally let herself be happy. She saved up money from work and brought herself a house with a big garden for Mikey to play in. Sometimes the place did feel lonely, after all it was only them two living there. Sara was okay with that. She had Linc and Sofia down the road one side of her, and Sucre and Maricruz down the road on the other side so it wasn't like the house was ever empty.

It wasn't until around 5 years after the event, she felt really lonely again. Sara had taken the day off for Mikey's first day of school. Once she dropped him off, and got back home, she burst into tears. She didn't know why, she just did. She missed Michael so much. It wasn't fair he isn't getting the chance to watch his, only, child grow up. Once she calmed down enough to pull herself to her feet, she dragged herself to her bedroom and looked in the closet for the box. Eventually she found it, with a coat of dust covering the lid. She sat herself on her bed and opened the box and raided through it with a slight smile. Eventually she picked out the old shirt of his, and smelt it. It still smelt of him, despite it being 5 years. It was actually one of her favourite shirts of his, it just hugged him in all the right places and it took herself all her willpower not to jump his bones whenever he wore it. Taking her own top off to put it on she just laughed at herself when she looked at how ridiculous she looked. Where it was nice and tight on Michael, it was definitely at least 2 sizes too big for her and looked like a dress on her. Deciding she really didn't care though, she tucked the end of the shirt into her trousers and put a jacket on and headed out. She needed to do some shopping anyway, and now would be the ideal time while Mikey was in school. He hated shopping after all, but what 5 year old doesn't hate shopping?

Sara hummed to herself as she walked around the grocery store, not really paying much attention to where she was walking. Which was definitely evident when she walked right into someone else's trolley.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sara exclaimed, feeling horrified at what she just did.

"It's okay, my fault really. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I'm Scott." The man said, holding his hand out.

"I'm Sara." She responded taking the mans hand and shaking it.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." Scott said with a slight smirk before noticing her wedding ring

"Your married?"

"Uh. Widowed actually.." Sara trailed off taking a deep breath.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. If it helps, I am too." Scott said, showing her his left hand. "7 years ago, died of cancer. By the time they realised it, it was too late. The cancer was too far gone." He then explained. 'Why does that sound so very familiar?' Sara thought to herself, sighing in the process.

"Uh. Five years ago. died in explosion... To save me, and our son." Sara said, hiding the fact that the explosion occurred in a prison and he did it to get her out to save her life.

"So he got you knocked up and then died? Sounds like a nice person." Scott half joked with a chuckle.

"You didn't know him! He was the most self-less, caring person I knew! He wanted to be here with me and our son...he just couldn't.." Sara said, looking down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he was a great man. Loved you how you deserve to be loved.." Scott trailed off sighing. "I've fucked it up. I was hoping we could have a nice friendship that it was destiny that our trolleys bumped into each other on purpose. But me and my big mouth had to go and ruin it." He then added before starting to move away.

"No wait, stay. It's not everyday you see someone that's been through the same things you have. Let's go to the cafe have a cup of coffee. Yeah?" Sara insisted and Scott smiled.

"I'd like that." Scott said. They both headed to the cafe and just talked for what seemed like hours. Getting to know each other.

"So c'mon then, how did you and your wife meet?" Sara asked, drinking the remainder of her third coffee.

"Childhood sweethearts. We were together since we were 14. What about you?" Scott explained. 'Just like Linc and Veronica were' Sara thought to herself

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sara said with a laugh.

"Try me."

"Well we.." Sara started, before coming to the realisation that it was five years later since that day... He would have been out by now, give or take a couple of months.. And with any luck, he would have been still alive. None of this mess would have happened with 4 of the 'fox river eight' wouldn't be dead. Bellick wouldn't be dead. All of T-bag's victims would still be alive... But Lincoln wouldn't be. She wouldn't change that for the world. Lincoln was the best older brother she never had. He protected her, and little Mikey. Shit Mikey.

"I've got to go. I've got to go pick up my son from school." Sara said, looking at the time.

"Wait. Let me take you out, on a date. Tomorrow." Scott said, jumping up.

"I don't know.." Sara trailed off looking unsure. She wasn't over Michael yet, but he wouldn't want her to be alone for the rest of his life. Besides, Scott's been through the same thing, what are the chances of it leading to something more? "Okay." She confirmed and scribbled down her number for the man.

"I'll text you the details." Scott said with a smile. With that, Sara smiled back before running out. "Hook. Line and sinker." Scott mumbled to himself with a smirk as he watched the retreating girl. He's not stupid. He knew exactly who she was and who her husband was. Even made up the story about his 'wife'. He's never been married, but he will put a ring on her. She will be his.

* * *

Time passed and Sara felt herself letting go to this man. She felt like she could trust him. Love him? She didn't know. Michael will always have a special place in her heart. Scott and Sara were married a year later after there encounter. Of course, Lincoln wasn't happy about it, but he knew that Michael wouldn't want her to be lonely for ever. She kept the wedding ring in the box and occasionally she will still get the box out and smile. These were her memories with Michael. Her Michael.

"Mom?" Mikey asked, he was now 7. The two of them were cuddling on the couch on one stormy night. Scott was working late, but he was also going to bring back diner for the two.

"Yes sweetie?" Sara asked, stroking his hair. Every day he looked a little more like Michael.

"What was my father like, My real father?" Mikey asked and Sara sighed. He's been curious for a few months now. She knew this day will come, she just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"He was like a storm, appearing suddenly on a clear blue sky. Then went just as quickly." Sara answered.

"Storms can come back though, can't they?" Mikey asked and Sara sighed, kissing the top of the young boys head. Before Sara had a chance to respond, Scott walked in.

"Hey family. I brought Chinese food!" He exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh. I hate Chinese food." Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

"What. You always loved it." Sara said, sitting up.

"I did. Before." Mikey said. The 'he joined us' being left unsaid. It was no secret that Mikey disliked Scott. He wanted his father in his life, not some imposter, acting like he cares for him and his mother, when in reality, he doesn't. "Besides, I've already ate."

"Mikey..." Sara trailed of, getting annoyed at her sons antics.

"No, it's okay Sara. Mike. Go to your room, play video games or whatever it is 7 year olds do, I'd like sometime with your mother if that's okay." Scott said, joining the conversation.

"Alright." Mikey said, almost unsurely.

"I'll come and tuck you in bed when it's bed time sweetie." Sara said once the boy had got up. He just smiled at her and headed towards his bedroom.

"So. How's my wifey doing?" Scott asked, sitting down next to her and handing her meal to her.

"She's good. How was work?" Sara responded with a question.

"The usual. We're almost done with the project so that will give me more hours to spend time with you... When you're not working at the hospital that is." Scott said with a smile.

"That's brilliant."

"Yeah.. Sara.. There's something I wanted to ask you." Scott said.

"Well, ask me." Sara said, slightly confused.

"I want us to start a family. Our own family. I want a baby Sara and we're not getting any younger. I just want my own son or daughter before it's too late. I want one with you, I love you. Don't you want a younger sibling for Mike?" Scott pleaded. Sara let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Here's the thing. Sara hasn't been with anyone since Michael.. That night when they conceived a baby their own. As side from a few bits and bobs, and Mikey of course, it's her last reminder of Michael. She wouldn't let anyone be with her, like that, because it felt like she was betraying him. The idea now.. Still gives her the same feeling it did seven years ago.

"Scott.. I'm not ready.." Sara started, before getting cut of rudely.

"You never are! When we first got together, yeah you were fragile and yeah you were still missing him, so I understood you didn't want to rush things. Then you said you wanted to wait until we got married, so I waited then. It's been a year Sara, we've been together for two years and married for one. I've always given you what you want. Why can't you stop being a spoilt little bitch and give me what I want for once?" Scott explained, getting closer too her and of course she kept moving away. This whole ideal just gave her memories back to when the General had her in Miami and left her with T-bag and told him to do what he wants. If it wasn't for Michael turning up when he did and knocking the man out, she dreads to think what could have happened. Michael...

"Can't you just respect me and wait for when I'm ready. I just.. Don't feel emotionally ready or physically ready for that matter, do that yet. I'm not even sure I want another baby. Mikey's doing okay. He seems happy enough with being an only child. I was and I turned out okay. Sure, I made a few mistakes on the way... I've never thought about having another child." Sara explained with a sigh. Why is he being like this all of a sudden?

"But he's not my child. He's yours and some dick's. I want my own child, and I want you to be his mother." Scott said and Sara slapped him.

"Don't you ever call Michael a dick ever again. You didn't know him. You have no right." Sara said. "Mikey pack some stuff." She then managed to yell before he grabbed her arm.

"You don't think I didn't know who you were that day in the grocery? You don't think I know who Michael Scofield is, and his merry band of 'friends?' I know every single part of it. How he used you to aid his escape. All the lies he must of told you, he made you fall in love with him. He manipulated you into thinking he felt the same way, when in reality, you were just an accessory to his escape. You became a criminal that night you left the door open. You nearly killed yourself with an overdose, you're nothing but a useless junkie no matter how long you say your clean, you crave the high. Now refusing to sleep with me, it's like your waiting for him to miraculously return. Well news flash Sara, he's dead. He's not coming back. Not even the great Michael Scofield can break out of this one. But to be honest, I wouldn't put it past him to fake his own death. He was a wanted criminal. He probably just wanted to get away from you. From Mike. He didn't love you. He just made you think he did. I love you. I want you and I know you want me too." Scott explained before kissing her roughly. Sara, alarmed, brought up her knee and kneed him in the groin, as hard as she mustered. Watching the man curl up in the ball, she realised he needed to get out of there. Running to her bedroom, she pulled out a large duffle bag from her closet and grabbed as many clothes as she could. She can always go shopping for more if she didn't. Once she thought she had enough clothes to last her a while, she searched for the box. She began to panic. It wasn't where she leaves it.

"No. No. No. No." Sara chorused. Where the hell is it? She didn't want to leave it behind, she couldn't. She definitely wasn't coming back. "AGH." She eventually shouted giving up.

"Mom?" A little voice asked from behind her. Mikey.

"Sweetie have you packed some stuff?" Sara asked and the boy nodded, holding up his bag.

"Where are we going?" He then asked.

"Remember, uncle Linc has a safe house? Well we're going to stay there for a while. Until we can get things sorted out." Sara explained.

"Okay. What are you looking for Mom?" He asked.

"A box.. With some of your fathers stuff in that I managed to keep. It wasn't a lot, but it was very special too me. Now I can't find it." Sara said as she stood up and zipped up her bag.

"You mean this box?" Mikey asked, and showed her the box. "I saw Scott throw it in the trash one day. I fished it out because I've seen you before with the box. Crying. If it's special for you mom, it's special to me."

"How did I get so lucky to have a wonderful son like you?" Sara asked, pulling him in to a hug. "You definitely have your fathers heart. Now let's get out of here" she then added pulling away. If all this has taught her anything, is that she definitely wasn't over the blue eyed man that stole her heart, and she doesn't think she ever will be.

"I never liked Scott, mom. He's not coming with us, is he?" Mikey asked, picking up his own bag as Sara put the box into her bag and zipped it up again.

"No. And we're not coming back to him. Let's go Mikey. Hurry." Sara said and he nodded as they both left the room. Scott was still curled up in a ball on the living room floor, moaning and groaning.

"I will find the two of you, and when I do, there will be consequences." Scott managed to choke out.

"Yeah well, you obviously don't know who my mom and my uncle are. I never liked you and know I know why. Stay away from my mother." Mikey said as he walked to him before giving him another kick before leaving the building with his mom.

"So where is uncle linc's safe house?" Mikey asked and Sara just laughed.

"Seatbelt. You'll see. It was both your uncles and father's dream to be here someday. It's practically in the middle of nowhere. But on the beach so it's a long ride, I'm afraid. You might want to get some sleep on the journey." Sara explained before starting the engine and pulling out onto the road.

After a couple of hours of none stop driving, they were nearly there. Mikey was still wide awake, which shocked Sara a lot actually. "Mikey, dial your uncles number for me please." Sara said and the boy complied.

"Hi this is Lincoln. You know what to do." The phone said straight away.

"That's strange he always has his phone on.." Sara trailed off as she cut the call off.

"How long until we're there? I'm tired mom." Mikey asked, sleepily.

"Almost there sweetie." Sara answered, as she turned up a dirt path to the house. After following the long dirt path, she saw the house. She smiled slightly, until she noticed the lights were on. "That's weird the lights are on. The only people that know about this place are us, Lincoln and co, and sucre." Sara said as she pulled up. "Stay here Mikey." She then added and the boy nodded as she got out the car. She knocked on the door, well banged it, with such force she could have knocked it over.

"Lincoln!? What are you doing here?!" Sara exclaimed once he had finally opened the door.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Lincoln said, matching Sara's tone.

"Uh something happened between Scott and I. I needed to get away. Now your turn." Sara explained.

"Are you alright. Is Mikey?"Lincoln asked, avoiding the subject.

"Yes. We're both fine. Stop avoiding the subject, your brother always did the same thing. Why are you here, Linc?" Sara demanded, getting agitated with her brothers none answer.

"I can't say.. You can't be here Sara. I can give you the name of a hotel down the street. An old friend of mine owns it, owes me a favour anyway. You can stay there for a couple of nights if you want?" Lincoln explained. Before she even had the chance to respond, another voice came to the door. The voice she instantly recognised.

"Linc, who is at the-" They started, showing himself. "Door."

"Michael?!"

* * *

 **So it's no surprise what the third part is going to be about.. Though is it going to be a happy ending or a sad ending? ;)**


	3. Reunited

**Reunited- so this is the final part of memories. Thank you to everyone that's been reading this! Who knows, there may be another prison break fanfic in the future :)**

* * *

"Michael?" Sara asked, feeling that all the air in her body has been knocked out. Sara couldn't help but stare at him. He was badly bruised, he looked like he'd been through the ringer and lived to tell the tale. What the hell happened to him in seven years?

"Hello... Sara." Michael said, looking at her briefly before looking back at Lincoln as if he was saying something with one look.

"How... What... You..." Sara managed to say, being lost for words.

"I understand you have a lot of questions and they will be answered, just not right now." Michael said and Sara sighed.

"If you were alive all this time, why didn't you try and get in touch?" Sara asked and before Michael had a chance to reply a little voice came from behind Sara.

"Mommy. What's.. UNCLE LINC!" Mikey said running and hugging Lincoln.

"Hey little man." Lincoln said, returning the hug.

"Mikey, I told you to stay in the car." Sara pointed out as she watched the two, not daring to look at Michael. Yeah, he knew she was pregnant, but it's been seven years since everything. This is the first time he's even seen his son. It's not fair.

"I'm sorry mommy, I got bored and you weren't coming back. I wondered what was happening. Who's your friend, uncle Linc?" Mikey responded.

"I'm, uh, an old friend of your uncle's, I'm staying here with him for a while. Hope that's okay little guy." Michael said, kneeling down to his level.

"You look familiar.. I can't think from where though. Have we met before?" Mikey asked and Michael sighed.

"No.. Well... Not properly anyway. I'm Michael." Michael introduced with a smile.

"No way! Mommy he's got the same name as me!" Mikey said, turning to face Sara before turning back round to face Michael again. "Well sort of. I'm Michael Scofield, JR. But everyone calls me Mikey." Mikey then added, proudly.

"Are you really?" Michael said with a slight chuckle and looked up at Sara, raising his eyebrow. "Well that's where we're different buddy. I'm Michael Crane." He then added earning a slight laugh off Sara and Lincoln

"Aw that's a shame. I was named after my father who I've never met before. I thought you would have been him, since we had the same name." Mikey said, disappointed. "Oddly enough you do look a lot like him."

"Do I? I'm sure your father is a great man." Michael said.

"Yeah you do. Just look a little bit older that's all. Mommy has a video of him. She doesn't know I've watched it, but I have. I wish I met my father. Uncle Linc said he used to get up to all sorts with him. Mommy has a small box of his stuff too. This mean man came and lived with us, has been for a while and one day I saw him throw it in the trash. I recovered it for her, I knew it was important to her." Mikey explained and Michael sighed. If only he could get away, maybe none of this could have happened. Maybe he would have been able to watch his son grow up with the woman he loves.

"Well that was very good of you, Mikey." Michael said and Mikey smiled proudly.

"C'mon Mikey, it's getting late, uncle Link is putting us up in a hotel." Sara said.

"But mommy, can't we stay here? I like Michael." Mikey asked and Michael smiled and looked up at her.

"You should stay. You have a right to be here, more than me really. I insist you stay.. I can go if you feel uncomfortable by my presence. Just stay, you need safety. Linc said this place is a safe house. Whatever you've just been through, you know you're safe here you might as well stay." Michael insisted and Sara smiled.

"Okay. Mikey, let's go put you in bed." Sara said.

"But I'm not tired.." Mikey replied, attempting to hide a yawn that was coming.

"Yes you are. It's past your bedtime anyway. Let's go kiddo." Sara said and picked up Mikey and carried him to a bedroom.

"So, about this 'mean man?'" Michael asked Lincoln once Sara was out of earshot.

"Uh. About two years ago, Sara met this man, Scott, when she was out grocery shopping... They got talking, and one thing led to another and they started dating after around a month. Within a year they were married. Mikey never really liked him, and something obviously happened for them to be here now." Lincoln explained and Michael swore, which caused Lincoln to look at him almost alarmed. There's only been a handful of times where Michael has ever said a swear word, he's not one for swearing. So hearing one of those words come out of his younger brothers mouth, well, shocked Lincoln would be an understatement.

"I know I might not know everything that Sara and I have been through, but I'm getting there. I know I care for her, a lot. I don't want anything to happen too her." Michael explained, sighing.

"Michael everything will be okay, you said you could remember most things, so maybe being around Sara will help you remember the rest." Lincoln said, being hopeful. Someone's got to be. Lincoln sighed, looking at his younger brother. It wasn't fair that he had to go through all he did, as a child to even bring them years ago. Michael put himself in fox river to save his older brother. Yes, Lincoln would do the same, he just did. He never asked to be saved, asked for this life which followed them. He knew once they broke out, everything will change. They'd become wanted criminals, which they did. They became the most wanted criminals. They managed to live a normal life after months of being on the run, thanks to Kellerman. But even that was brief before Sara got arrested for self defence. Michael broke her out, and doing so he risked his life and suffered the consequences. He was alone for seven years. Trapped somewhere where he shouldn't have been. It wasn't a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, like it was for Lincoln... It was a case of having amnesia.

"So c'mon then. It's been seven years! If you were alive all this time why not reach out to us. Me and your son or Lincoln! Or anyone for that matter! We all thought you were dead! Why Michael... Why!" Sara exclaimed, making her presence known to her two brothers.

"Well, I'll leave you two to sort this out.." Lincoln trailed off before leaving the room. Michael shifted uncomfortably under Sara's icy glare.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Sara said coming over to him.

"Sara, I couldn't get in touch with you, or Lincoln this whole time." Michael started to explain, before Sara cut him off.

"Well how come your both here now then?" Sara asked.

"Believe it or not.. It was T-bag..." Michael said, laughing slightly. "Who would have thought that. Maybe he isn't a total dick."

"Did you just.. Michael he was going to rape me! You saved me! What is going on here!" Sara demanded and Michael sighed.

"Sara.. I've had, well still have, amnesia. I don't remember everything. I have most of my memories back, they've come back over time. That's why I didn't get in touch. I couldn't remember... Oh and I was also in an Yemenite prison." Michael answered and Sara gasped.

"But if the electrocution, or the explosion, didn't kill you the brain tumour surely would have, especially by now." Sara said, not quite believing him.

"When I got electrocuted, it killed the brain tumour cells, instead of killing me. So, instead of the tumour killing me, it saved my life. Did you not find it strange how they never found my body? Yes, I was knocked unconscious, but dead? No. I still had a heart beat, even if it was steady." Michael explained.

"A brain tumour doesn't just go away." Sara pointed out.

"I know that, they did several brain scans, all of which came back negative for brain tumour activity. Which, by all means if they did it right the first time, I probably wouldn't have risked my life with the whole electrocution and explosion thing. I would have made sure the card worked... Which I didn't before saving you." Michael explained.

"Hang on. You knew you would have to sacrifice yourself for me?! You kept that hidden from everyone else. You let them all believe you were coming back, when in reality, you knew you weren't!" Sara exclaimed horrified.

"If they knew that, or if Linc knew the brain tumour was back, then they wouldn't have let me come and save you! It was either I risked my life, or you died! Considering I was dying anyway, I took my own fate in my own hands! I didn't want to suffer with it, so I did what was necessary to get you out of that place alive! You were wanted dead for 100 grand, it wasn't safe! You were beaten and bruised and God knows what! so to save your life, and get you out of there, I jumped at the chance to risk my own! I couldn't leave you to die in there and that was the only way out! It was my life or your life, I picked yours!" Michael exclaimed.

"You seem to remember a lot considering you have amnesia! Or is that a lie? Maybe Scott was right you faked your own death to do God knows what with God knows who. Maybe you never loved me, or that little boy in there. Why should I believe you?" Sara said, tearing up as she hit his chest. Michael sighed and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Sara, I know it's a lot to take in. I will tell you everything. After the explosion sent me flying and knocked me out, I'm assuming someone picked me up and got me out of there, because the next thing I know I woke up in a hospital after being in a coma for four months. I had no recognition of who I was or how I got there, I couldn't remember a thing about my life. Then this bloke came and said I was going to be locked up for a long time before he found out I couldn't remember anything. So instead of being locked away, I ended up working for this company- bigger than the company. I don't remember the name too well, but it was big. See The Company is only based in the US, this other company, well was worldwide. They heard about me and what I've done. How a structural engineer did the impossible three times and they wanted me. It was either that or be locked away, so naturally I agreed. Then one day I found out I have, or well had, a brain tumour, and how I ended up in hospital by reading my doctors notes. See the doctor's wouldn't tell me anything about me, about any family I could have had nothing. It was like they were being blackmailed to stay quiet. Of course the doctors notes also claimed I have no relatives. Over time, I started to remember things, mainly about Lincoln and how I was forced to act the older brother to my older brother. Never the less I would still do anything for him. I remembered L.J and how my mom apparently died when I was a child. How my dad left us. A lot of stuff. Then I started remembering the important things. About fox river. About how Lincoln was sentenced to death even though he never did it. About... You. It took almost five years for them to come back, but they did. I suppose not being around everyone delayed the remembering process a lot.. Of course, they weren't happy when they found out I was getting my memories back.. So one night they drugged me to knock me out... And when I came around, I was in a jail cell in Yemen. It was ideal for them. There was strictly no communication with the outside world allowed, so that meant no letters or anything like that. We were allowed visitors, but for only five minutes a week. But of course I couldn't write to anyone so I didn't get anyone visiting. Whether that rule just applied to me though, I don't know. Then one day I was told I had a visitor, Lincoln. I didn't know how and I didn't question it. Then well I guess you'd figure out the rest because here I am. I was seriously malnourished while I was there. I was only given a small bottle of water which had to last me for two weeks at a time, given food once a week. Abused and tortured. I was so weak I couldn't fight back, not that I would want to or anything. All the guards were so dodgy they'd make Bellick seem like a saint in comparison. I spent all my time in that cell, whilst others were allowed yard time, I weren't. Most likely because I was a flight risk. Or maybe because they hated me. I don't know. Whilst I was in there.. The memories they eventually stopped coming.. Or they came back briefly once every blue moon. I tried to focus on what I could remember, but nothing. Sometimes I'd have memories come back to me in dreams but I'd wake up confused because I couldn't remember the whole thing. Just certain parts. I wanted to give up at times, and a big part of me wished I died that night, or wished that they made a mistake and that the brain tumour wasn't gone so that would eventually kill me.. But it never happened." Michael explained and Sara was crying again. Not tears of anger like it was before. Tears of sadness for everything that Michael had to go through and most importantly how he had to do it all alone.

"Oh Michael.." Sara trailed off, sobbing into his shirt. Yes it was filthy but she just couldn't care at that moment. "No-one deserves to go through that."

"It's okay. I'm back now. This time, I'm sticking around. If you will have me. I mean, I might not remember everything we've been through, Sara. But I'm hoping in time those memories will come back and whilst they do, we manage to make new ones. Together. With our son." Michael said and Sara just nodded and reached for his hand to hold it. That was when she realised he was still wearing his wedding ring.

"You're still wearing it?" Sara asked, feeling slightly guilty to the fact she remarried.

"Yeah. Even when I couldn't remember anything, it never felt right having it off." Michael said with a shrug and Sara laughed slightly.

"For the record, I didn't take mine off for nearly six years." Sara said and Michael just smiled.

"So about this 'mean man'? Michael inquired and Sara sighed.

"Mikey never liked him, but I stuck with him anyway. Now I know why, he turned out to be a huge ass." Sara said and Michael raised his eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that look, I thought you were dead! It was five years. I knew you wouldn't want me to be alone all my life. Besides, it's not like I did anything with him." Sara then pointed out.

"Right okay. So I told you what I've been up to in the last seven years, you tell me what you have been. After all, people change and it could help me regain some memories." Michael said and Sara smiled.

"Okay." Sara said and they both sat down and talked for hours. Sara told him everything that happened between him dying and her meeting Scott. She even told him everything he said to her about is apparent wife, all the things he said about Michael time and time again. They even got talking about Mikey and how he was. Of course it saddened Michael because he wasn't there to watch his son grow up. He's missed the first seven years of his life, and even though Mikey has been asking about him recently, he might not accept him. He left him before he was born after all.

"You guys still up? It's four in the morning!" Lincoln said, walking into the room, only to be met by silence. "Sara? Michael?" Lincoln asked, walking over to the sofa. Lincoln smiled at the sleeping couple as he draped a blanket over them. That's when he knew that despite what the two have been through in the past seven years, everything will turn out okay if you have a little faith. Faith was what got the two brothers this far, and now that Michael has been reunited with Sara, they can finally have normal lives. It was only fair that they got theirs, after all, everyone else did.

Their lives might not be perfect, but they're perfect for each other, and that's all that anyone can want.


	4. Having a happy ending after all-epilogue

**Having a happy ending after all (Epilogue): so I know I said the last chapter was the last one but I got this idea about otherness reactions to Michael being back and how Michaels** and **Sara's lives are** a **couple of years** **later :)**

* * *

Too say that everyone was shocked about Michael 'rising from the dead' would be an understatement. Linc didn't even tell Sofia and LJ where he was off too. He just said it was a business trip. Though, they understood why he didn't say. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, for it to not be Michael in the end. Even if he wasn't 'fully' Michael at the beginning.

Sucre went through a mixture of emotions when he first saw Michael again. At first he was shocked, he wouldn't believe his eyes. Once he got over the shock, he was happy, ecstatic even, that Michael wasn't dead. But finally he settled on anger. Fernando Sucre isn't an violent or an angry person, normally, but he was there for Sara through every single moment after Michael's 'passing'. She was like a sister too him. Even though he didn't practically watch him do it, like Sara did, he understood the pain. Michael was one of his closest friends, they shared a cell together for the best part of 2 months. Michael didn't have to include Sucre in the escape plan, but he did. There were plenty of times where Michael could have worked on it all without sucre knowing. There were plenty of moments where Michael could have just gone and left in that cell, but he didn't. He didn't have to bring the likes of T-Bag and Abruzzi with him either. But he did. Hell, he brought his cousin along, even if he didn't get over the wall in the end, Michael almost didn't. He brought too many people because somewhere along the route, Haywire ended up joining. He felt forever grateful to Michael for all that. The escape was originally planned for him and Linc, not him, Linc and six others. So to say that Sucre was pissed off at the fact that the man who he thought was dead, was actually alive these last seven years but didn't get in contact with anyone.. well pissed of would be an understatement. It got to the point where he had to punch Michael, and he managed to get a couple in before Lincoln pulled him off. What surprised Sucre is that Michael didn't hit back. He knows Michael never likes to hurt anyone intentionally. But he's never been one to back away from a fight if need be.

"Okay.. I deserved that.." Michael trailed off after a silence had fallen over the group yet again.

"What do you think you were playing at, papi! We all thought you were dead!" Sucre exclaimed, getting angry at him again. If it wasn't for the tight hold Lincoln had over him, well Michael could have been knocked out round about now. He was just thankful that Mikey wasn't around to see this.

"By rights I should be. If the hundreds of volts of electricity didn't kill me the brain tumour should have. Evidently, neither did." Michael started before sighing. "You're probably wondering why I didn't get in touch, I'll explain that first. I had, well still have, amnesia. I could not remember anything pior to me waking up in a hospital bed four months later. When I could remember.. Well I couldn't get in touch.. Because I was in Yemen. I still don't quite remember everything at the moment. When the power bank exploded, the impact flung me against the wall, and I hit my head hard. That knocked me out, not killed me. When I came round, I had no idea who I was, where I was or why I was there. Doctors, nurses asked me if I remembered anything.. Then a fed came, claimed I was going to be locked away for a long time, and that's when I got confused and asked what was he talking about... I swear they thought it was an act. When they realised that I truly had no recollection to who I was, well they left me alone for a while anyway. Whilst I recovered, I read through my doctors notes and found I had a brain tumour. Of course I find out later that day, that it wasn't there anymore. It had gone. Again, by rights, the electricity going through my body should have killed me, but it didn't. Instead of stopping my heart and killing me, it killed the tumour instead. The doctors and nurses were quite astonished to this, revelation, shall we say. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Brain tumours don't just go, but mine did. Eventually I recovered and of course, there are some, permanent reminders.. Medical science isn't quite that experienced yet..." Michael trailed off, rubbing his arms slightly. At this, Sara walked over too him and rubbed his back for comfort which caused a little smile to come on Michaels face. "Anyway, when I was just about to be discharged, these two agents came in. At first I thought they were Feds, yet again. They weren't. They said they worked for this big, worldwide secret company.. So bigger than the company, just as evil though... If not worse. They said that they wanted me to work for them. Of course me being who I am, even without the memories, I was a bit cautious at first. But they wanted the great Michael Scofield to work for them, and it was even better that he had his memories wiped. They would not leave me alone until I agreed to work with them. They couldn't blackmail me with someone I loved, even if they wanted too, because I couldn't remember the people I loved. So that tactic wouldn't have worked with them. So, they blackmailed prison. They said if I don't work for them, I'll go to prison for the rest of my life. So naturally, I gave in and started work for them. I thought because these people know who I am, maybe it'll help restore my memories. It didn't. It wasn't until around 4-5 years later I started remembering things. I kept on getting these headaches and that's when the memories came back. It would happen at any moment on any day. It wasn't consecutive, sometimes I could go months without a memory, sometimes I could get several in a day. Of course, they weren't very happy when they found out I was getting my memories back, they weren't happy. I don't know how they found out.. But they did. Then, one night, they drugged me to knock me out. Then when I came round a few days later, I was in a prison cell, hence why I was in Yemen. It was perfect, there was not allowed to be any communication with the outside world, I mean we were allowed visitors, but we weren't allowed them for long periods of time, like 5-10 minutes.. One day a week. But you all thought I was dead so I didn't get any which made it the perfect place for them. They didn't want me around. Didn't want me speaking to people I once knew and loved. They actually thought they figured out how I managed to break out of two prisons, and break out my wife in fone case. They thought it was because I had links to the outside world to help me. I wasn't even allowed out my cell at all. I swear they made up all these rules to spite me because somehow Lincoln found out about where I was and well.. Here I am. I was seriously malnourished whilst I was there. Only fed once a week, only given water once every two weeks and even then it was only a small bottle which had to last. I was abused and tortured, which is why I look like I've been to hell and back.. Which i have." Michael said, trying to crack a little joke, and failing. Michaels sense of humour has always been bizarre. "Whilst I was in Yemen.. Well the memories just stopped coming. I tried to focus on what I remembered but that was proven to be quite difficult in matters. Life there was so bad, I wished I had actually died saving Sara. I wished that the tumour wasn't gone and that it'll kill me... Soon. But it didn't." Michael then finished with a sigh.

"Oh papi..." Sucre trailed off, now all anger vanished from inside him.

"That place was worse than Fox River and Sona put together." Michael said looking down.

"It's okay.. Mike. We're all here now." Lincoln said, feeling shocked. He knew he'd been through a lot in the last seven years but Michael never told him how much. "We'll help you get the remaining of the memories back."

"It doesn't matter if they never come back... We'll make new ones." Michael said, looking up with a smile. "We're family after all." He then added and sucre smirked.

"See the moment you stepped into my cell, I knew you weren't just going to be your normal average cellie. You became my best mate who I went on adventures with. When we thought you were gone, there was this big Michael shaped hole that no-one could fill. Now you're back... It feels whole again." Sucre explained and Maricruz just gave him a look. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not gay? What really happened when you two were sharing a cell?" Maricruz asked, which caused Lincoln to chuckle slightly.

"This is why I'm glad I was alone." Lincoln laughed and Michael raised is eyebrow at him.

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place, dad." L.J piped in and Sofia nodded.

"You never answered the question, Fernando." Maricruz said.

"Yeah I'd like to know this too." Sara said and both men groaned and Lincoln just laughed more.

"Hey we weren't together then, you can't ask me this!" Michael cried out and Sara gave him a look of shock.

"Memory?" Sara asked, almost disbelief.

"Came to me last night in a dream after we fell asleep cuddled up." Michael confirmed.

"And baby... I would never cheat on you." Sucre piped in and she just laughed.

"I was only joking. I just wanted to see the reaction from you." Maricruz said and Sucre groaned again and said some stuff in Spanish.

"Oh I've missed everyone." Michael said with a laugh and smile. The next step in this was bonding with his son.

* * *

-2 years later-

"Mikey! Time for school!" Sara yelled up the stairs before she walked into the kitchen. She stopped in her steps and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her husband holding their daughter, Eva, struggling to keep a bottle in her mouth.

"This is harder then it looks.." Michael trailed off looking at her as if he was pleading for help.

"Sorry. No can do. Got to get our son to school and then too work. So I'll see you tonight?" Sara said and Michael just grinned sheepishly. "What?"

"So I had forgot to mention.. Uh I'm going out with the lads tonight." Michael explained.

"What?! It's my only night off this week and I thought we could spend it together. C'mon Michael. It's been two years since you came home today.. I wanted sometime with my husband." Sara said with a puppy dog look and Michael groaned.

"Fine. I'll tell them another time." Michael gave in and Sara cheered which cause him to chuckle. "You're adorable."

"No, you are." Sara said and gave him a peck on the lips. "And I'll see you later too, sweetie." She then added before kissing Eva on the forehead, seconds before she puked on Michaels shirt.

"So this is what I missed with Mikey.." Michael trailed off groaning and Sara laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I love you." She simply said with a laugh before leaving the room. "Mikey, c'mon now!" Sara then yelled once again and soon enough she heard him running down the stairs.

"Okay okay. I'm ready." Mikey said, groaning. "Can't I just stay off?" He then asked and Sara laughed slightly.

"No you can't and you've been spending far too much time with your uncle." Sara said.

"That's no fair, Eva can!" Mikey whinnied.

"Eva's not even one years old yet. She can't." Sara laughed before leaving the house.

"By dad!" Mikey yelled as he picked up his school bag and left. Michael sighed. Not a sad sigh. A happy sigh. He realised that for the first time in almost 10years, his life is, almost, normal.

"C'mon you. Let's go get changed." Michael said, looking down at his, now asleep, daughter in his arms. After she was changed and in her cot, somehow he managed to do it without waking her up, he pulled out his phone to text Lincoln and Sucre.

M: sorry guys, can't make it out tonight.

L: really?

S: why?

M: it's Sara's only night off this week.

S: oh? Papi getting lucky tonight? ;)

M: it's not like that! She just wants to spend some time together because we haven't really had much time together since we had Eva.

L: dude. She's got you whipped.

M: she had me whipped since the moment I laid my eyes on her.

S: tell me something I don't know.

L: have a nice boring night in.

Michael smiled at his phone and laughed slightly.

After almost 10 years of uncertainties, he finally got his 'one day' with the love of his life, with his brother and LJ. Everything just feels normal now... It feels like home.

And he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if it came too it.


End file.
